Oral 13-cis retinoic acid was effective in the treatment of skin cancer, and a variety of disorders of keratinization (lamellar ichthyosis, Darier's disease, pityriasis rubra pilaris), and cystic acne. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Peck, G.L. and Yoder, F.W.: Lamellar ichthyosis treatment of keratinizing and other dermatoses with an oral synthetic retinoid. Lancet II: 1172, 1976. Peck, G.L. and Yoder, F.W.: Treatment of disorders of keratinization with an oral stereo isomer of retinoic acid. In The Ichthyoses (R. Marks, editor) MTP Press, Ltd., Lancaster, England 1977 (in press).